


Crystal Clear

by MorganaNK



Category: The Mallorca Files (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble - Carmen thinks about her relationship with Max
Relationships: Max Winter/Carmen Lorenzo, Miranda Blake/Max Winter
Kudos: 10





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> The Mallorca Files are the property of Dan Sefton, the BBC, Britbox, and all other interested parties.

I don’t know why I can’t tell Max it’s over.

It’s crystal clear that it’s not me he holds in his heart.

My father sees it.

Christian sees it, and he’s usually looking at the world through beer goggles.

I don’t blame Miranda.

She’s my friend.

She isn’t making a play for him.

She doesn’t need to.

Max loves her.

Completely.

More than he’s ever loved me.

My proof came when he risked his life to save hers without a second thought.

But I can’t let him go.

Even though I’m an idiot not to.

I just don’t know why.


End file.
